Fangirls
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Of course Shun's wonderful weekend would be destroyed by fangirls! But will Alice make the weekend more tolerable? AlicexShun


**Hello! I'm back with a new oneshot! I _should _be working on my other stories, but... I couldn't help myself! I just had this idea! :D Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan! **

* * *

Today was supposed to be _normal_.

Today was supposed to be _relaxing_.

It most definitely did not turn out like he expected.

The ventus brawler did not want to spend his weekend running away from crazy _fangirls._

* * *

Shun Kazami always knew the dangers of the opposite sex. He knew that you must always be careful with girls because they're _fragile _and _delicate._ He doubted that fangirls counted, but he was raised to be a gentleman. But he was not going to be near those psychopaths. Shun darted between people and trees trying to get away. The screams of the fangirls were softer and he sighed in relief. He spotted a familiar red head up ahead. "Alice!"

The girl turned around and waved. She was wearing a white beret and a lime green sundress with white flats. "Hello Shun! How are you today?" Alice asked taking in his usually perfect raven hair in disarray, his clothes disheveled, and his eyes wide with fear. She knew this look very well. Fangirls. She looked at him with a knowing look. "I'm going to guess you ran into fangirls."

Shun rolled his eyes. "Of course I ran into fangirls. Who else would I run into?" He threw his hands up in the air. His onyx eyes showing annoyance and a tiny hint of fear. "They're stalking me! I went into the bathroom and there was a crowd waiting for me!" Alice shuddered thinking of the scary image.

"What do you suppose we do?" Alice questioned. Shun shrugged and looked around. Only a couple of people were around and no signs of fangirls anywhere. He ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I suppose we get something to eat." Shun smirked at her, took her hand, and gently led her towards the nearest restaurant. Alice blushed and looked down. They entered the door and it was fairly crowded.

The waiter greeted them. "Hello. My name is Joey, and I will be your waiter today." He only looked at Alice and Shun scowled. Joey placed two menus down with two glasses of water and winked at Alice. "I'll be back to take your order." He then left and entered the kitchen doors. Shun glared at the direction the _boy _left. _Like hell I'd let my Alice go out with him. _Shun blinked in surprise at his thoughts and smirked. _Yes, MY Alice._

Alice glanced at Shun with a worried expression. "Shun you're awfully quiet," She took his hand in hers on the table. "Is something wrong?" Shun looked away with a tiny hint of a blush.

"I'm fine Alice. I just don't like this place." Alice looked around and saw nothing wrong with the restaurant. The place was painted a dark brown with a few pictures of the past owners and some memorabilia on the walls. There were waiters and waitresses walking around, taking orders and bringing food. Her brain clicked and suddenly she started giggling. Shun glanced at her concerned. "Are you okay?" Alice just covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

After a few seconds of more giggling and odd looks she finally calmed down. Alice looked Shun in the eye. "Are you jealous?" She asked seriously.

Shun scoffed and said. "No." But the small hint of red on his face gave him away. Shun looked out the window staring at the people walking. _What is that rumbling? _His onyx eyes slightly widened in recognition, he pulled Alice out the restaurant and started running. Alice tried to run while holding down her hat. After properly securing her hat she was able to run alongside Shun.

Alice opened her mouth about to ask why they were running, but she was interrupted by screaming. "SHUN! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM US?" The fangirls were catching up to them. Shun stopped for a moment and picked Alice up bridal style. Alice blushed but buried her face in Shun's chest. Shun almost stumbled in surprise at what Alice did, after gaining his composure he tightened his grip around her and ran faster.

They ran until they reached the park and Shun jumped on a thick tree branch. He glanced down at the fangirls that were looking for him and sighed in relief as he saw them look for him in a different area. He jumped down and was immediately ambushed. _Crap, I didn't expect this._

"SHUNIKINS! There you are!" The fangirls looked and saw a strange girl in their beloved arms. "Who is that girl, darling?" A fangirl spoke up, the others nodded wanting to know as well.

Shun set Alice down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She is my girlfriend." He stated bluntly. Some fangirls fainted and others gasped.

The fangirl from before pointed her finger at them. "I don't believe you! Prove it!" Shun smirked and lowered his head to Alice's. Alice flushed red at the close proximity, but brought her head up to meet Shun's lips. There was a loud gasp from all the fangirls. The two brawlers just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other in complete bliss.

Alice pulled away. "I love you Shun." He smirked and kissed her once again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot! Sigh. Now I have to work on my other stories! Read and Review! :D **


End file.
